


Lazy Day Naps (Lead to Sex)

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Book forgotten, he traced a fingertip over Yuuki's brow, smoothing back unruly strands of blue hair, before tracing over the bridge of his nose and across his cheek. There was a faint scar at his hairline, if one knew where to look; one of the only reminders that remained of Kamoshida. His thumb rested lightly against Yuuki's lips, nudging them apart.





	Lazy Day Naps (Lead to Sex)

Ren lounged on the sofa, one foot propped on the second-hand coffee table they'd picked up a few weeks ago. One leg was shorter than the others, but a piece of cardboard kept it from wobbling too much most days. He lifted his hand from Yuuki's hair where it rested in his lap, turning the page of his book before returning it.

They'd both let their hair grow out an inch or two since junior high, though he was still convinced Yuuki had only done it to give him more length to pull on in the bedroom. Not that he was complaining. Not in the slightest. 

He glanced down at Yuuki, marveling at how peaceful he looked while sleeping. The shadows in his eyes had faded over the years, though ever since the Metaverse incident, he'd never really stopped looking for them. He wasn't sure how easy it was to become corrupted by one's desires, and he suspected Yuuki was all too aware of his own, and while he knew Yuuki had a moral compass as true as the rest of their team, he couldn't help but worry sometimes.

Book forgotten, he traced a fingertip over Yuuki's brow, smoothing back unruly strands of blue hair, before tracing over the bridge of his nose and across his cheek. There was a faint scar at his hairline, if one knew where to look; one of the only reminders that remained of Kamoshida. His thumb rested lightly against Yuuki's lips, nudging them apart.

Yuuki stirred, dislodging Ren’s hand as he shifted, burrowing into Ren’s stomach with a muffled grumble of something that sounded like “five more minutes.”

Ren snorted and mussed Yuuki's hair. “You've had your nap,” he said, giving a light tug and enjoying the resulting moan. “I'm not going to feel sorry for you if you're up all night again.”

Yuuki huffed, tipping his head back enough he could stick his tongue out.

Ren took the invitation and flicked it, ignoring the glare as he resumed exploring Yuuki's face, rubbing his thumb over an ear.

Yuuki sighed and stretched, arching into the touch like a cat. “Mm, feed me.”

“It should be ready soon.” The slow cooker was the best investment they'd made together, outside of the bed.

Yuuki turned his head to nuzzle into Ren’s palm, grinning before flicking his tongue out. His fingers curled through Ren’s, holding his hand in place as he nipped the sensitive flesh.

Ren sucked in a breath as he watched, mesmerized by the flash of white teeth and pink tongue. He swallowed a groan as they moved along his index finger, before Yuuki pulled it into his mouth and sucked. “Yuuki,” he murmured, his pants growing tight. He rested his other fingers on Yuuki's cheeks and slowly tugged his finger out halfway before pressing back in.

Yuuki moaned around the digit in the most obscene way possible, tipping his head back as if asking for more. His eyes fluttered closed, cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder. His free hand slid down his chest, pinching his own nipple through his shirt, before settling over his groin, flexing his wrist as he rubbed himself.

 _Fuck,_  that was hot. He pulled his finger out again, sliding the wet tip across Yuuki's lips before pushing two back in, pressing down on Yuuki's tongue as he slid them as far back as he dared.

Yuuki moaned again, arching as he swallowed around the intrusion, wiggling his tongue until he got it between Ren’s fingers. Then he went to town on them, swirling his tongue around each in turn and biting down just hard enough to add some pressure.

Ren’s book slid to the floor as he gripped the arm of the sofa, keeping his breathing steady by sheer force of will. When he slid a third finger in and watched Yuuki's lips wrap around them as he continued rubbing himself, he finally felt his control start to give. “Yuuki,” he growled.

Yuuki looked up at him with an innocent expression he knew was fake. He tugged Ren’s fingers out of his mouth with a  _pop_ . “Yes,  _Master_?”

Ren shivered at the title. He didn't hear it often, but it was always a pleasure when Yuuki was feeling frisky or submissive enough to use it. “Why don't you put your mouth to better use?”

Yuuki grinned, nipping at his fingertips. “Is there somewhere you'd rather have it, Master?”

Ren growled, thrusting his fingers back into the welcoming heat one last time. “My dick, for starters,” he said, pausing as he looked Yuuki over. He snorted at the loud, exaggerated gasp and scandalized  _Master!_ before continuing, “Strip first.”

Yuuki flushed, releasing Ren’s hand and pushing to his feet. He tossed his shirt aside, then glanced back over his shoulder as he unzipped and wiggled out of his pants, bending over to give a nice view of his ass before kicking them after his shirt. Naked, he turned to face Ren, fingers twitching at his side, though he made no move to try and cover himself.

Ren hummed as he took in the sight, leaning forward enough to press wet kisses to Yuuki's stomach, his hand wrapping lightly around his boyfriend's arousal.

Yuuki gasped and buried both hands in Ren’s hair, rocking his hips with a moan. “Re-Master!”

Ren grinned and tipped his head back to look up at Yuuki. “Good boy,” he purred, enjoying the warm flush that spread over Yuuki's sun-kissed flesh. He sat back on the sofa, spreading his knees enough for Yuuki to kneel between them. “Now get to work.”

Yuuki grinned, sinking between Ren’s legs and reaching for his pants. He pulled Ren free with practiced ease, smoothing his fingers over the head before stroking along the length. His mouth followed, sucking Ren in as eagerly as he had his fingers.

Ren sighed in pleasure, letting his head fall back a moment as he relished the feel of Yuuki's tongue on him. His hands moved to stroke through Yuuki's hair and across his shoulders and arms, a soft mantra of praise falling from his lips:  _good boy, beautiful, amazing, such a good boy, Yuuki._

Yuuki moaned around him and picked up the pace with loud, wet sucking noises, his hands gripping Ren’s hips as his whole body moved, taking him deeper.

Ren tangled his fingers in Yuuki's hair, shivering as he watched. His hips rocked with Yuuki's movements, driving into the hot, slick heat, and he tugged sharply at the blue strands in his grip, cursing as Yuuki's whimper made his dick twitch. “Yuuki,” he growled, the only warning he could manage before he forced Yuuki's head down, giving a quick, shallow thrust as he pushed into Yuuki’s throat.

He pulled Yuuki off as his stomach tightened, pumping his free hand over himself twice before he came, covering Yuuki's face and waiting tongue in several stripes of hot cum.

He slumped back on the sofa, his breathing ragged. His fingers loosened in Yuuki's hair, stroking through it before his arm dropped limply beside him.

Yuuki kept his eyes shut tight against the mess covering his face, wrinkling his nose with a huff. “Gods, you got it in my hair, didn't you?”

Ren chuckled, snagging a tissue and carefully cleaning his boyfriend's face. “A bit,” he admitted, unapologetically. Once the mess was gone, he tugged Yuuki into his lap, nuzzling against his chest before sealing his lips over a nipple.

Yuuki keened and arched into his lips, his arms wrapping around Ren’s shoulders. “Nngh... yes,” he breathed, hissing as Ren sank his teeth in. He pressed his face into Ren’s hair, hips shifting with soft, pleading whines.

He took pity on Yuuki, wrapping a hand around his dick and moving it in tight, quick strokes. His other hand groped Yuuki's ass, digging into the firm flesh before rubbing a finger against his hole.

Yuuki bucked with a strangled shout, jerking Ren’s head back enough to press a bruising kiss to his lips. His tongue shoved past Ren’s lips and Ren moaned as he tasted himself on it.

Ren held his hand tight as Yuuki fucked into it, pressing the tip of his finger past the tight muscles of Yuuki's entrance, and that was all Yuuki needed, his body spasming with release a moment later as he moaned and panted against Ren’s mouth.

Yuuki became a limp deadweight in his lap, his soft hums and the occasional twitch of his fingers in Ren’s hair his only movements, aside from the quick rise and fall of his chest.

Ren wiped his hand off before resting his arms around Yuuki, lightly rubbing his palms over cooling flesh. When the slow cooker beeped to announce the soup was done, he ignored it, tilting his head to nuzzle into Yuuki’s ear.

“Mmrrfff.” Yuuki squirmed and pressed closer before letting out a long sigh, finally lifting his head. “Food?”

He snorted quietly and smacked Yuuki's ass. “You'll have to get up for it.”

Yuuki huffed and fell to the side, stretching his entire body out on the sofa with an indecent moan. “Or you could bring me some.”

“What's in it for me?”

Yuuki grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and shifting his hips. “What do you want?”

Ren looked him over a moment before smirking. “You could clean up your mess once in a while,” he said, glancing to the wrappers from various snacks littering the table and surrounding area. He lifted Yuuki's legs from his lap and stood, leaning down to kiss the pouting lips. “But I'll settle for tying you to the bed,” he purred.

Yuuki hummed and mussed Ren’s hair. “Deal.”


End file.
